Cydja Munroe nee Damar-Bern
Cydja Munroe nee Damar-Bern is the first child of First Legate Corat Damar. Through her childhood, she was notorious for hew bratty and spoiled behaviour, often doing things her way and getting into trouble for it. Cydja is attending Harvard University on Earth while preparing to be a first time mother. Background Information Cydja's biological mother died in a training incident shortly after Cydja's birth. The accident involved a shuttle and a fire, leaving the remains hard to identify. Soon after, Corat hired a live in nanny named Mina, who raised the child for about six years. In 2373, Amity became Cydja's step-mother, assuming the responsibilities of raising the young girl. Once the Dominion War started, Amity and Corat split up, prompting Cydja to go under the care of a new nanny - Questa. As turmoil increased, Cydja was given a guard by the name Eron Bern. He continued to care for her, even when Questa was preoccupied with her own wartime duties. Near the end of the war, Cydja stayed with 'Grandma Bern' in Lakarian City, which was hit by the Dominion bombings. At first, she was assumed dead, but later found and raised by Eron Bern. When her biological father came back from the mUniverse, he offered to give Cydja to Bern, thinking he would make a better father. Eron and Ozara soon married and officially adopted Cydja into their family. Sometime later, Celara Illian is married into the Bern family, assuming role of step-mother, but dies of an epidemic which spread over Cardassia. When Eron went missing and is presumed dead in 2380, Ozara was unable to care for the girl anymore. Feeling it was best for Cydja, she is accepted back into the Damar family where Questa and Gweni Damar filled the roles of co-mothers. She was very close with her Adoptive Grandmother, Grandma Bern who died in Larkarian after the Dominion War. Cydja considers herself closest with the Korinas' and values them as her true grandparents. Toy - Kallie the Bajoran Occupation doll; specially made Cydja explains just how strange this doll could be: "So how do you play Occupation?" "You take Kallie, she is the Bajoran you see, and then you tie her to a pole, and all the other dolls get to pull her string. Some times her limb might hit another dollie, and then she can get away. It is fun. I had this one doll, that was like Kallie, but her bits went everywhere, and I would lose them..." In addition to Kallie, she had a small dog toy which was given to her by Questa during the Dominion War named Chana. Personal Life Dayin Letho-Evek Cydja met her first boyfriend, Dayin Letho-Evek, shortly after the bombing of Larkarian and quickly became friends, along with Raylon Evek. In 2380, Cydja and Dayin entered into a secret relationship and she lost her virginity at the young age of 13. Unknown to Cydja, Dayin's primary reason for dating her was to get back as Cydja's step-father Eron Bern. When Dayin caught Cydja associating more and more with old friend James Munroe he used it as an excuse to break up with her. Cydja, confessed what happened to her adoptive father Eron about the secret relationship, prompting Eron to have Dayin castrated. Onel Brosan CP (2393-Current): Always knowing Onel as his original alias of Eron Bern, Cydja realized Eron was alive and living as Onel in 2393. Hoping to get closer to him by helping him get to know his son, the two started a physical relationship. Previous Spouse(s) James Munroe Cydja met her first husband, James Munroe CP, in 2375 (Post 2896) and they seem to have been destined to be together. In 2374, Eron Bern was assisted by a future version of James Munroe to escape from a Federation holding cell. Bern was told that in the future, James and Cydja were together and happy. However, in another timeline, a future Cydja returns for a secret mission in which she was to assassinate Glinn Letho Sr (Dayin Letho-Evek's father) and explained to Eron Bern that it was the man's son who was responsible for a lot of misfortune in her life, this prompted an automatic dislike for Dayin and reinforced a closeness to James, accepting him more as Cydja's fated partner. Finally, when James moved to Cardassia to go to University he and Cydja got closer after she broke up with Dayin. Cydja soon convinced him to be intimate with her and they became an official couple. By the time she was 15 they were engaged, despite her father's harsh criteria (sans a dowry). In 2383, the couple were given the Bern house, where Cydja had grown up in as an engagement gift and they were married shortly after James finished his masters internship on Cardassia and she graduated for her undergraduate degree. In 2393, James realized he was no longer in love with Cydja and the two divorced later that year. They have two children together. Children Cydja has two children with James Munroe CP including Saharah Munroe and Eron Bern CP. Please see the links for more information. Cydja has one child with Onel Brosan (Eron Bern) CP named Odessa Damar (October 23, 2398). Education and Career After an incident where Cydja was thrown back into the Hebitian time, she had taken on a liking for archaeology. When she was 16 and graduated highschool, she entered into University in hopes that she would be finished by the time James finished his own masters program. She graduated in 2387 before moving to Earth and obtaining a Masters degree in Xenoarchaeology, graduating in 2391 from Harvard. She moved back to Cardassia in 2393 and went to the University of Culat to get her PhD in Hebitian Studies. She graduated in 2396. She is currently a professor at the University. Cydja has also shown a strong interest in dance, however gave up that dream as a professional career in her teen years. 1 Cydja Munroe nee Damar-Bern Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:Social Science Cydja Munroe nee Damar-Bern Category:First Generation 1 Hara Illian Category:November Category:2367 Cydja Munroe nee Damar-Bern